


Her Gift

by karisu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karisu/pseuds/karisu
Summary: This story is set after MC receives a Chat from Lucifer asking her to replace him for cooking duty and I have woven in the story of Lucifer's Lover on how their relationship evolves.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 30





	Her Gift

Obey Me

**_Her Gift_ **

Reya signed as she shoved her D.D.D. back into her uniform coat pocket. She had literally sloughed through all her homework so that she could have some alone time to go shopping before heading back to The House of Lamentation but looks like luck was not on her side. Lucifer had messaged her the moment she stepped out of RAD. She had been so reluctant to agree, but she always had problems saying no especially to Lucifer. Even if she did protest, she doubt he would have listened. Lucifer was an expert at bulldozing over people and she was no exception regardless. Especially under the weight of his expectations.

Walking towards the shopping area, Reya starting to ponder that she could cook for tonight’s dinner. Thanks to Beel’s huge appetite, she needed to cook fast and in big enough batches so that there would be enough for everyone. Her repertoire of recipes was fast running out given that Lucifer kept depending on her to cover his cooking duties. Some dishes were simply too much work to cook for so many people and not to mention it was not always easy getting the right ingredients in Devildom. Not to mention, there were some dishes she only wanted to cook for her someone special alone but that seem more impossible with each passing day. 

Passing by Majolish, Reya could only give the display windows an envious glance before heaving another sigh. She had really wanted to get some new clothes and some accessories. She paused for a while, looking at her reflection off the glass windows. With her long black hair paired with her light grey eyes, she looked so totally unremarkable and forgettable. She ran a hand through her long dark ponytail and sighed again. As a human, she had never really cared much about her looks but now she really wanted to be worthy in his eyes.

“Oh darn, I gotta stop being such a mooncalf. Dinner’s not going to cook itself.” Reya quicken her steps to the supermarket.

Once Reya reached the supermarket, she headed straight for the customer service section to fill in her purchase requirements. Fortunately, Lucifer had an VVVIP credit account with the supermarket for supplies so they will pack and send the foodstuffs immediately. Acting on foresight, she factored in what she needed for breakfast preparations as well as some of the usual favorite food items for each of her housemates. As the only female human in Devildom, her exchange student status was instantly recognizable, so the supermarket only required her to sign the order sheet and she was good to go.

Reya had barely reached The House and changed into her home clothes before the supermarket delivery arrived. She hurried into the kitchen to oversee the unloading of the foodstuffs. Reya knew her way around the kitchen well enough now so that she efficiently grouped the delivery by type and managed to quickly store the unneeded items before she turned to organize her ingredients for dinner. She had decided she would cook mushroom soup and spaghetti bolognese since it was relatively easy to cook in huge volume. Digging out the huge pots, Reya donned the apron and clapped her hands to summon the small army of little Ds that keep things running behind the scenes. Breaking them up into teams, she assigned them according to tasks to prepare for the bolognese sauce, soup, and spaghetti.

She was going to make at least 2 pots of sauce and one whole mountain of spaghetti then another huge pot of soup. Luckily, there was garlic bread rolls available from the supermarket bakery, so she just had to warm them up in the oven and slice before serving dinner. If not for the little Ds, cooking dinner for the guys on her own would probably kill her given the sheer volume required thanks to Beel. When she first arrived at The House of Lamentation, she had been surprised to see no servants and it was only much later that she discovered the little Ds that kept the house clean and did all the day to day house work like laundry. She had thought it was all magic until Lucifer showed her the whole crew the first time, he had put her on cooking duty. So, she just had to plan and instruct them on exactly what she wants done and they will do it.

With the dinner preparation underway, Reya checked to see if she had all the ingredients for something, she had in mind to do if she could get some free time after dinner, provided none of the brothers needed her for something. Life here was so different from the one she knew back in the human world. Even though she was a middle child with two brothers, one older and one younger, she had always been very much of a loner. Her parents were successful doctors who were always too preoccupied with their own respective careers. They were seldom home and even if they were, they did not seem to remember they have a daughter. She never felt more alone seated at the dining table listening to her parents ask about her brothers and then her like an afterthought and before she could say anything everyone had lost interest. Perhaps by now, her family had forgotten she ever existed.

Here every meal was a boisterous affair with more than one person talking at one time. Initially she had tried to keep a low profile, but the demon brothers would always get her involved, asking her opinion and views. It had been new and bewildering for her to transit from wallflower to the center of attention. While she genuinely like the guys, she did wish for some time to be alone with her own thoughts. Reya’s feelings have been put through through a roller-coaster ride over the incident a few weeks ago. She was still so confused over both her own emotions and his. Maybe, it was her that needed that cup of black coffee of melancholy badly. That bitterness might just be the thing to bring her back to reality. Yeah, she will have that coffee later after dinner.

The sauce was simmering merrily along so she just needed to get the soup going then all that was left was to boil enough pasta for everyone. Since today was supposed to be Lucifer’s turn to cook, it could explain why everyone else was staying away from the kitchen. At least that gave her all the time she needed to get dinner ready on time. If it were her turn to be on cooking duty, the guys would have been all over trying to help which was always a recipe for disaster. Reya was sautéing the different kinds of mushrooms when suddenly she felt someone’s arms wrapped around her waist.

“Oh?? What are you doing in the kitchen?”

“Oh Asmo! You startled me!” Reya almost jumped out of her skin.

“You are definitely a much better sight to see than Lucifer. But I thought he was the one on cooking duty today?”

“He was.”

She gestured for the little Ds to pour in the chicken stock and water before disengaging Asmodeus from her waist. As always, the Avatar of Lust was impeccably dressed and groomed with nary a hair out of place. Reya positively felt like a total frump in her simple over-sized t-shirt dress next to him but then again, she was cooking dinner and not heading out to some party.

“Wait a minute, Asmo… why are you so dressed up?”

“I have a date of course, love. That’s why I came to tell Lucifer that I won’t be having dinner tonight but since he’s obviously not here, I can save the trouble. See you later, babe!”

“You’re not eating? But… I… cooked…” She replied to air.

At seven, Reya was setting the main table in the dining hall but she was surprised when only Levi, Satan and Beel showed up. Apparently, Mammon had skipped out on one of his nefarious moneymaking schemes, the moment he realized Lucifer was not home. Even though it was not her fault, Reya could not help feeling a little dejected. Seems like tonight, it will be just the four of them having dinner together and she had cooked too much. Levi and Satan both ate their usual portions and retreated to their rooms to play video games and read. Reya got Beel to help finish off the soup and most of the spaghetti saving up only a portion in case Lucifer got home earlier than expected.

“Reya, are you ok? Are you disappointed Mammon and Asmo didn’t eat your cooking? It’s ok, your cooking is good. I am happy to finish everything.” Beel looked at her in concern. 

“It’s nothing, Beel. Maybe I’m just a little tired. I’ll head off to bed soon. Come let me take that to the kitchen. Good night.” Reya smiled reassuringly at Beel.

“Good night, Reya.”

Reya pushed open the connecting doors and headed into the quiet kitchen. The little Ds have already done the clean up so there was nothing she technically needed to do besides letting the leftover food cool before she packed and kept them into the fridge. Now that she was alone, Reya took out the ingredients she had set aside earlier – butter, flour, icing sugar, eggs, some vanilla pods and melancholic coffee beans. She grinded the beans to powder and set it aside. She was glad that she had managed to speak to Barbatos some days back and borrowed some baking supplies from him. Luke too had been curious, but she had only told them she was going to make some human cookies and would pass them some to try when she was done.

The process of weighing and measuring out the ingredients had a calming effect on her, even has she started to ponder over her relationship status with a certain demon. First, it had been a sham suggested by Diavolos himself to throw off Lucifer’s hoard of fan girls, but she really had not expect him to just chose her so casually to fit the role. Her heart had almost stopped.

_I know just who to choose. Reya, you’re going to be my lover._

Maybe he knew all along that was why he had chosen her. Knew that she had hopelessly fallen in love with him the moment she arrived at RAD and set her eyes on him. After that initial moment of exhilaration, Reya had dismissed it as just a silly infatuation and assumed that the feeling would fade as the days gone after especially since they were living in the same house. Yet, day by day even though Lucifer sometimes frightened her a little, that yearning in her heart not only did not go away but grew stronger yet. However, she was staying in his house with all his brothers, it would only cause her embarrassment if she was found out to be having a crush on Lucifer. Reya had thought perhaps it would be a secret she would bury in her heart until the exchange program was over. Until this little pretend relationship arrangement came up.

Was she just acting? No… she did not have to when she literally had hearts in her eyes when she looked at him. Reya laughed at herself, she was no different from any of those fan girls chasing Lucifer all over the place. Just that her habit was to watch him from afar and pretend to be calm when he was near or talking to her. She did get her share of nasty glares and petty bullying, but no one dared to really touched her not when she was the rumored girlfriend of Lucifer. Yet, how it hurts inside when he put her through those impromptu romantic acts on display for other’s eyes. So many times, he was exactly right next to her, yet it felt like they were a thousand miles apart.

It was not in her character to lie but she had to do it so many times, first to Levi and Belphie and then to Asmo. Reya considered Levi her gaming buddy while Belphie was like a younger brother and Asmo was like her girlie best friend. When Levi and Belphie had confronted her at RAD, her voice had sounded too bright too fake, yet they had believed her. When Lucifer came to take her away, they had put on another show because Mammon was watching.

_I love you…_

Those three simple words that could be light as a feather or heavy as chains. He had said it too, yet she had not been able to feel anything because it was not for her ears but for Mammon to make him jealous. Reya was aware that Mammon had feelings for her but there was another in her heart. It had been hard trying to convince Asmo who wanted a kiss from her and just as sudden, Lucifer had decided to end things. Some people had been happy that their relationship was not real and just when she resigned herself to that fact, he turned the tables yet again on her.

The oven was fired up and she had the cookie batter ready to pipe. She took a deep breath and started to carefully craft out the batter to resemble the shape of a rose. The detailed work took her all her concentration and she quickly moved the finished product into the oven. She prayed hard the shape will not melt into one messy hump as it baked. This was the first time she had taken so much effort to make a Valentine’s gift. Back in the human world, she was pretty much a wallflower that she never really dated much. Anyway, worse come to worse, sweet Beel would always help her eat the cookies up if Lucifer did not fancy them. In less than fifteen minutes, she had her first batch ready and it was a success. The individual petals held their shape now the taste was next.

Reya waited for the first tray of cookies to cool before she bit into one of them. It was bitter with the strong fragrant aroma of the coffee she had added but the aftertaste had a tint of subtle sweetness which was not cloying but balanced the initial bitterness. Bittersweet… just like love. She had not expected Lucifer to do that sudden about-turn. She had thought he was joking so she had gone along with it and said it was a good idea. The kiss had been an impulse – not a chaste peck on the cheek but fully on his lips and he had kissed her back with passion before he told her he loved her. 

_Truly and deeply…_

But did he really? Before Reya could ask Lucifer, he had received a call from Diavolo to handle some urgent matters and had left her standing there alone. It felt like a dream so unreal that she had a hard time convincing herself that it was not just her own imagination born out of her heart’s longing. After bringing them together that night, fate then conspired to keep them apart. They barely had time to greet each other before Lucifer headed to his never-ending duties and she to her tasks. At the house with the other brothers around, there was never a right time to speak to him. Or perhaps she should just pretend everything was over and let her heart die a natural death?

Reya signed as she carefully packed away the fruits of her labor into the beautiful crystal jar that she had bartered from Barbatos. She had smiled when she told him it would be for someone special to her and the discrete demon he was, he had not probe further. She set the plain ones into small gift bags for Diavolos’ butler and Luke, it was funny how she had found more friends here than back in her own world. Now she had to hide the jar in her room so that no one will find it accidentally.

Reya washed up after herself since it was her own personal project, she did not feel good to have others clean up. She was heading up to her room when she heard the main doors open. She was on the second flight of stairs about to turn the corner when she heard that familiar low voice called out her name. 

“Reya, it’s late did you just finish in the kitchen?”

She paused, fighting the ridiculous urge to flee even as she heard Lucifer come up the stairs behind her. She felt the buttery softness of his kid leather gloves as he clasped her arm and turned her around to face him.

“I’ve something to do. Have you eaten yet?” Reya was surprised her voice was far steadier that she felt.

“Ah… yes, I had a bite at the cafeteria. Things were a bit hectic today and I even brought work home.” There was a thick black leather brief case in Lucifer’s right hand.

“I’ll make you some coffee then.” His left hand lingered on her arm.

“That would be an excellent suggestion. Do sent it to my room as I would like to have a shower first. What’s this?” His sharp eyes noticed the jar in cradled on her left. 

It was useless to hide things from Lucifer, Reya would not even try. She shifted it from her crook of her left arm and lifted it with both hands so that the contents would catch the foyer light. The exquisite facets reflected the light beautifully but what piqued his curiosity more was the contents within. 

“Roses?”

“They are cookies, I formed them after the rose you gave to me. They are for you, it’s a bit early but since you saw them… I don’t have to hide them in my room anymore. Here… this is my Valentine’s gift to you.”

His dark red eyes widen in surprise. Lucifer was aware of this upcoming day in the human world as Diavolo had spoken to him about it. It was a day meant for lovers or for would-be lovers. It was a day that can give great joy but also anguish for those who were rejected in the quest for love. Given what has happened between them in the last couple of weeks, Lucifer was not sure how Reya would react. First, he had made her his fake lover and then subsequently asked her to be his lover for real yet because of his duties, it had seemed like he was purposely avoiding her. Yet, she had taken the effort to personally make him a gift. The sweet gesture made him ached for her from deep inside and if he was not as encumbered, he would have reached out to hold her.

“I would be very honored to accept, Reya.” His voice was tender as Lucifer carefully took over the crystal jar and tucked it protectively in his left arm.

“You can try them with the coffee later.” Reya’s face was burning as she turned and escaped down the stairs to the kitchen. 

Her heart was pounding madly as she dashed into the quiet kitchen. She was behaving like a love-sick fool wearing her heart on her sleeve. Reya pressed a hand against her chest, hoping to calm her wildly beating heart. Why was it that he could stir up such a maelstrom of emotions whenever he was near to her? Her inner equilibrium was all lost when she looked into those dark deep eyes. She took a few deep breadths until she felt steadier. Reya sighed again as pushed herself away from the worktable and opened a cabinet to take out a small coffeepot, matching cup, saucer and warmer.

As Reya measured out the coffee beans, she briefly wondered if she should make a little more for herself but since Lucifer was going to work, she did not think he would welcome her hanging around in his room. She would be better off just sending in the coffee and leave him be. She heated the water and turned to grind the beans down. Reya carefully poured the coffee grounds to the filter and checked that the water had reached the right temperature before she slowly poured it over the grounds for extraction into the pot. She lighted a tealight and put it into the warmer.

Even Barbatos had been surprised at her level of competency in the kitchen and he had complimented her saying Reya would make a most proficient butler. She arranged and set everything neatly in a small tray and Reya added in an extra small serving plate and tongs. Heading back up, Reya paused at Lucifer’s room and took a deep breadth before she knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” 

She settled the tray on her left hand, and let out the breadth she had been holding, and turned the door handle with her right hand. Lucifer was seated at the lounge sofa facing his bed and he did not look up as she entered. She closed the door behind her and walked over. It took all her concentration to not clatter anything as she placed the tray on the coffee table where he had placed her jar of cookies. Reya positioned the cup and carefully poured the coffee before she opened the jar and picked out three cookies onto the serving plate.

“You’ll make a most competent butler, Reya. Barbatos would be proud of you. Hmm… these roses… they smell of… coffee?”

Her voice almost caught in her throat as she turned to him. Lucifer had showered and changed out of his uniform but instead of his usual home clothes, he was in a dark royal purple dressing gown. Reya was near enough to catch a whiff of the subtle spices – cinnamon, sage, bergamot, a hint of citrus and leather. That was the scent of him.

“Ah… yes. I added coffee since I figured you won’t be keen on sweet sugary treats.”

“Reya. You know me well, don’t you? They look almost too pretty to eat.” Lucifer picked a piece and took a bite.

“Hmm…” The sound was almost sensual.

Reya’s heart thudded almost painfully and she waited for his approval. It seemed so trivial, but she really hoped she could please him. Reya almost wrung her hands nervously but she caught herself and clasped her hands tighter to still the movement.

“I like it… it’s delicious and you’ve surprised me. Thank you, Reya. This gift means a lot to me.”

_Bittersweet… is that how she would taste?_

“I’m glad… I’ll leave you to enjoy then. Good night, Lucifer.” She smiled softly and backed away to leave.

“Reya… Do you have time? I would speak with you.” He regarded her with those unfathomable eyes and that familiar smirk. 

“But… “

Reya was starting to feel conscious about how grubby she was. She had not had any time to wash up after preparing dinner and she would really like to have a relaxing bath before she sought her bed.

“But?” She caught the slight displeasure in that single word and hurried to placate him. Reya flushed a little as she explained.

“I can head to my roo…” 

“Ah… I have a suggestion. You can shower here while I look at some papers then we will talk.” It was more a command then a suggestion.

“Wait… I don’t have any clothes….” Reya started to object.

“You can borrow one of my shirts. My wardrobe is over there… Go on now.” 

Reya knew it would be useless to attempt to leave as Lucifer’s room door would be well and truly locked since he had meant to keep her here. There were always consequences if one was brave enough to defy Lucifer, but Reya was not feeling particularly brave at that moment. Knowing she would obey him; Lucifer turned his attention back to a few sheets of papers he had retrieved from the briefcase but not before he took a long appreciative sip of the coffee Reya had brewed for him. His human had delighted him once again, she did an excellent pairing with the handmade cookies. 

Reya’s hand trembled a bit as she opened the massive wardrobe, she had to stand on the tip of her toes before she could take down one of his black shirts. The material was so soft, she would not help but wonder how it would feel against her skin. As she entered the attached bathroom, she could not help but gasp in surprise. It was much bigger than the one in her room with not only a shower compartment but a bathtub as well. Reya eyed the bathtub and her cheeks flamed when she imagined how it would feel like to a soak especially with company. She shook her head to dismiss that titillating image, it was bad enough she was in love and now she was in lust as well. Reya needed a cold shower.

She fetched a towel and hanged it together with his shirt at the drying area before she removed her clothes and stepped into the shower stall. After the initial shock, she relished the coldness of the water raining down upon her. It somehow calmed her down and cleared her mind and as the water continued to pelt her, Reya came to a decision – come what may, her heart would not sway.

Lucifer made quick work of the papers he had and cleared them away. He stood up and moved over to the huge windows where he could see the huge brilliant moon that reminded him of her eyes. He wanted to make sure he will be totally focused on Reya when he spoke to her this time. He wondered how long she would hide in his bathroom or whether he would need to go in and get her himself. He might just enjoy doing that especially if she was still naked and they might just enjoy the bathtub together. The bathroom door opened earlier than he expected, and Lucifer’s breadth caught as she stepped out.

Reya had loosened her hair, the long dark silken waves falling about her back. His shirt covered her to mid-thigh leaving her long legs bare, subtly hinting at the curves of her body. She was hesitant, and very conscious only the thin material covered her from those dark crimson eyes that boldly raked her from head to toe and back again.

“Come here, Reya.” His low voice was soft, beguiling like a spell that she could not resist.

She came to him, a faint flush on her face, her eyes were like the moonlight streaming through the windows making her look almost fae and not human. Reya paused for the space of a heartbeat before she entered his personal space. She raised her soft grey eyes to meet his but did not speak. Time stood still as they regarded each other, Lucifer raised his hand to hold her face, his thumb brushing across her lips. This was the first time she felt the actual touch of his hand instead of the soft leather gloves he always wore. Closing her eyes, Reya signed quietly and leaned her face into the warmth of his palm. 

Lucifer could no longer wait, his left arm gathered her close while his right hand tangled in her hair, pulling her head back so that he could kiss her deeply. Her full lips were as sweet as he remembered, and he teasingly sucked her bottom lip to make her open her mouth for his invasion. His tongue sought hers in a dance of passion. Lucifer’s hands stroke down her spine, his strong fingers pressing against her lower back, holding her tightly against him, her soft breasts against the hard wall of his sculpted chest. Reya arms draped around his neck for support as her legs grew weak even as he continued to explore the taste of her mouth.

Lucifer pulled away briefly to sweep her in his arms as he carried her towards his bed. He sat down at the edge, putting her down on his lap so that she straddled him intimately, his shirt riding high on her thigh, barely covering her. His smile was full of satisfaction as he took in the sight of her eyes which had darken with desire. He planted one last kiss on her lips before he moved his lips down the column of her neck. Reya’s hands pushed apart the fold of his dressing gown as she caressed the board expanse of his strong chest. Lucifer undid the buttons of his shirt on her swiftly, lifting it and pulling it off, leaving her totally naked in his arms. Reya cried out and tried to cover herself with her hands but he grasped her wrists to stop her.

“No, don’t hide yourself from me. I want to see all of you. Let me see all of you, Reya.”

Lucifer turned and lie her down onto his bed. She was wearing nothing but her skin and all that long hair that spread across his bed like black silk. Her bare breasts were full, tipped with dusty rose nipples that tighten under his hungry glance. Reya moaned as he cupped her full breasts in his hands and teased her nipples with his fingers, flicking the taut nubs repeatedly. Her hands grasped the bed sheets as she writhed from the pleasure. He kissed a path down from the collarbone to her belly, his tongue tasting her skin inch by inch. 

“ _Lucifer…”_ Reya whispered his name like a plea. 

Her back arched off the bed as he took one of her sensitive nipples into his hungry mouth, sucking and teasing her, making her body burn with need. Reya trembled as he lazily made his way down the length of her body, down to that most secret place between her legs. Lucifer could see her eyes widen in apprehension as he spread her legs and moved his body between her thighs.

“You’re so beautiful.” He muttered as he took in the sight of her exposed womanhood. 

He took her mouth again, even as his hands stroked the soft skin of her inner thigh to her most vulnerable place. Reya’s cries were muffled by his mouth on hers as his fingers touched her moist intimate petals. Her body jerked and arched instinctively in response as he stroked her, his fingers rubbing against the folds of her womanhood, parting them to probe her even more intimately.

“Wait… Reya. You… you are…?” His fingers stilled.

Her face was red as she nodded, looking away to hide her embarrassment. Again, she surprised him with something totally unexpected. He had not guessed she was still an innocent not when she had kissed him so passionately. Lucifer hesitated, he might be a demon, but he had enough honor left that he would never force Reya or purposely seduce her to give herself to him. He did not want her to have any regrets. He laid down beside her and pulled her close, smelling his scent on her hair and skin.

“Lucifer?” Her voice faintly tingled with confusion. 

“Reya… when I told you I love you. I have meant to prove it. In your world, there is a saying action speaks louder than words… I had wanted to make love to you yet… I did not expect you would still be an innocent.”

“And why is that a bad thing?” Reya was not sure if she heard regret or disappointment in Lucifer’s voice and for some reason it annoyed her.

“It would complicate…matters…” 

She would not listen any further, Reya pushed away from his embrace and turning away, she climbed out of his bed and got to her feet. She did not pause to even pick up the discarded shirt to cover herself as she headed towards the door.

“Fine! I’m sure someone else will be happy to take my virginity… maybe Asmo or Beel… “ 

“Reya!” Lucifer almost growled her name in warning.

He caught her before her hand could close on the door handle. Lucifer’s arms wrapped possessively around her slender waist even as she struggled but she was no match for his strength. He easily lifted her and carried her back to his bed. He laid down across her body, pinning her down with his weight. Reya hit ineffectively against his hard chest with her hands even as her eyes flashed with anger and hurt.

“Let me go! Since you don’t want me anyway.”

Lucifer silenced her by sealing her lips with a fervent kiss. He kissed her deeply until she stopped struggling to lie quietly in his arms, but she stubbornly refused to respond back to his kisses or look at him. Lucifer signed and grabbed her chin with one hand, forcing her to look him in the eyes. 

“Reya, you misunderstood me. I do want you… so badly that it hurts. But I worry you would regret it…You would return to your world once the exchange program is over.” 

“Why would I? What is there to regret giving myself to the man I love?” 

“Reya…” His voice was tender as he regarded the human he had fallen for.

“Lucifer, please make love to me…” Reya held his face and kiss him with all her being.

“Very well… then you will be mine and mine alone. “ 

He crushed his lips against her, his tongue a gentle invasion, delving deep as she parted her lips to let him in. Her taste was more intoxicating than a good bottle of Demonus. Lucifer’s hands trailed down her body to cup her soft full breasts, squeezing gently before his long red tipped fingers found her nipples. Reya moaned as he flicked the taunt sensitive nubs repeatedly, her body writhing as he continued the sweet torment, kissing a hot trail down her throat to her aching breasts.

The smile on Lucifer’s beautiful face was wicked as his mouth claimed her left breast, licking and sucking her erect nipple even has he pinched her right nipple. Her body was burning with desire as he teased and caressed her. Reya could not suppress the soft moans of pleasure that further inflamed his desire for her. This time as his hands spread her legs, she was no longer afraid.

Lucifer shrugged off his dressing gown as he moved between her thighs. Reya could not suppress a shudder as she felt the first touch of his skin against hers. He was the perfect epitome of masculine beauty and he took her breathe away with the knowledge that he desired her. His fingers were gentle as he stroked and parted the soft folds of her womanhood to probe deeper into her moist heat. 

His lips feasted on her skin as he moved further down to the smooth mound of her womanhood. Reya gasped as his tongue besieged her, nudging her petals apart, to reveal the delicate nub hidden deep within her folds. Finding what he has sought, his tongue licked and flicked relentlessly like a whip over that most sensitive flesh. Her back arched as she bucked like a wild horse from the sensual pleasure that wrecked her body in waves.

“Reya, do you want me?” His dark eyes ensnared her, binding her will in those deep red pools.

He spoke her name, his voice rough with desire even as she felt the searing heat of his manhood rubbing against her slit. Feeling the hard-blunt tip of him pressing against her, Reya could not help but feel a little apprehensive. Lucifer felt too big and he would likely cause her quite a bit of pain, but her choice was made long ago. 

“Yes…”

Without warning, he thrusted hard inside her, tearing through the fragile barrier. The sudden piercing pain made her cry out and thrashed against him, but Lucifer stopped her by pinning her down, pushing his manhood even deeper into her body. 

“Hold still, the pain will fade once you get used to me inside you. You are so tight…I can feel you wrapped all around me. So wet… so warm.”

Her body quivered, the core of her womanhood stretching to take all of him as he reached between their bodies to stroke the swollen nub between her legs, arousing her to quell the pain. She was lost, her world spinning out of control as she yielded to his desire. He could feel the slick wetness of her virgin’s blood as he started to move, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting deeply inside her repeatedly.

Her breath was ragged as he ravished her thoroughly, awaking her own dormant need for him. Her legs wrapped around his back, holding him to her even as the intense pleasure peaked and exploded as they came together. He was still hard inside her even after his release, but when he started to pull out from her, Reya clung to him.

“Just let me feel you a bit longer.” She whispered, not willing to let him go.

“You’re still bleeding a little. Are you not sore? I’m bigger than most demons… and this is your first time. “Lucifer carefully shifted their entwined bodies so that he could cradled her tenderly.

“It still hurts a bit, but I like the feeling of you inside me. It makes me feel complete. I love you, Lucifer.”

“Reya… I love you. Truly and deeply.” He glanced deep into her eyes as he told her once again.

_Who would have thought a human like you would stir up these feelings within me…_


End file.
